All the Little Things:: and More!
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: *Taiora* And Hints of *Mimato*! Love becomes something hard for Sora Takenouchi... never did she figure that she would see Matt and her best friend making out!! Will Tai be there to comfort her? To find out... read and review! Please~ ^_~


**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the characters. Please R&R. Thanks~

****

Prologue

By: Hikari Takaishi 

****

Rain trickled down over Odaiba, leaving the sky dark and the humidity cold and damp. Normally, May in Japan is generally warm and bright with flowers surrounding objects with colors of reds, violets, yellows, pinks, whites… any bright colors you could imagine! The Sakura blossoms blooming, giving off a caressing, sweet smell. People would be swarmed on the sidewalks on either side of the street, waiting patiently for a bus or Taxi cap to drive them to there destiny. Kids also scattered the same sidewalk; walking to or from school with a friend at one side or a older sibling, either giggling or arguing… it was almost like a non endless thing to see…

Rain slowly hit the large, medium, small puddles that were formed, leaving two, three, or even four ripples that would form by each smoothing, noiseless drop. Tree's became covered with the dampness, leaving beaded drops fall gently off of the tips of them, and drop on the damp grass…

Sixteen-year-old Taichi Kamiya ran heavily across the pavement, heaving as each stride grew with speed. His chocolate eyes swarmed the surroundings that were ahead of him, hoping to access a half way decent time to get to school. It won't be the first time the young boy would be late to his first class, but so many tardy slips equal to so many detention slips… and that could mean the end of his soccer season too.

His heart pond hard against his broad chest, He felt his book bag bouncing each time he ran. Water splashed up against his tan legs, soaking his, what used to be white socks, but now an off yellow color. His Tan khaki shorts are wet to mid-thigh, and his Navy blue T-shirt stick to his chest from the rain. Water and sweat mixed dripped down his nose and slowly landed on the ground. His brown hair, plastered to his forehead making it unbearable hot for him. 

He wiped some of the sweat and water droplets off his forehead while slowing his pace. Running wasn't something new for the sixteen-year-old boy… he was already a pro at running… He stopped at a crosswalk and his eyes looked around the area trying to see if any cars were coming upon the hill. _Nothing._ He quickly ran across the road and turned sharply at a curve. He went into a semi-skid, but manage to keep his balance and not fall by using his right hand to catch himself… his book bag almost went flying over his head, but he quickly stood up, and let it hit him hard in the back.

While running and heaving he looked down at a silver watch that was wrapped around his wrist. _ Ten minutes until school started._ A small grin of satisfaction went across his tan face. The school was just a few feet away and he was pleased that he wasn't going to be late…

As he clime the stairs people were still outside talking, laughing and gossiping amongst themselves under the sky walk. Taichi didn't bother to stop and gabber to any of those who happen to be on his varsity soccer team, even though a few boys called his name and waved… he just have a small back hand wave and opened the schools' doubled doors and quickly walked over to his locker and grab a few books that were needed. His heart pond in his ears. He grabbed his Calculus book and his Literature book and slams his locker shut.

He shoved the books in his Dark blue book bag and took off down the hall. He slowly walked into his first class soak and wet. _Just in time… thank goodness._ He had thought putting his book bag next to his seat and sat down. A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth. 

The teachers eyes looked up from her paper… she was an old women, with spectacles pushed up her nose and her gray hair short and curly. That was the only teacher that had something against Tai… at least that's what he thought anyways. Wrinkles were swarmed in every direction on her face, making her look even older.

Tai looked down at his book bag and slowly unzipped it, getting a notebook and a pen out. "So Mr. Kamiya… I see you made it on time." The old women began, "And what made you decide to come in early today?" She asked keeping her eyes on the papers grading.

Tai shrugged, "Figured it would be a good idea to get my work done early." The teacher looked up from her papers, "Oh really now? What made you care about your homework?"

__

I don't know because I want to care. He had thought. "I don't know because I don't want to see you any longer than what I have to." Tai's eyes widen to suspense. _Ops that came out wrong._ He thought. "What was that Mr. Kamiya?" She asked sternly.

Tai gulped, "I said that I'm just wanting to pass that's all." She stared at him for a bit and went on to her own business, grading papers.

A sigh of relief surpassed the boys' throat…_ Thank goodness she can't hear to good. _He had thought scribbling some words down.

Giggles began to come from the door as a group of girls walked through it… Tai's brow rose and his eyes watched the group of girls as the walked passed him. One girl he knew… _Sora Takenouchi. _His _used to be_ best friend and a former digi-destine. She was on the tennis club and so where the girls that swarmed her.

To Tai those girls were only her friend because of her going out with the King of rock-in-roll, Matt Ishida. His blond hair and blue eyes always seem to attract the ladies. Tai wasn't jealous of any sort, and he was happy that Sora and Matt were happy with one another, but it always seemed to be them spending night and day with one another. It was a bit annoying to Tai, and he could never understand how Mimi Tachikawa (Another one of Sora's friends and a digi-destine of the group) could ever have time to hang out with Sora. 

A small sigh escaped Tai's mouth again, and kept writing, "Hey Tai!" Sora said sitting behind him with a grin on her cream colored face. Tai turned around in his seat, "Oh hey Sora." He felt heat run to his face and his heart pond hard against his chest, hearing each thud. He was wondering if she could hear it pond too.

"I was wondering… what do you have planed tomorrow evening?" Sora asked as her crimson eyes looked deeply in his own. He was speechless at first but said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to hang out with me, Matt, and Mimi?" Sora asked.

Tai stared in her eyes for a bit, he was still flabbergasted but managed to deal with it, "I guess… what time?" He asked. "How about seven?… Matt has practice and I have tennis practice, is that okay with you?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, I have soccer practice tomorrow so I guess it works out perfectly then huh?" He asked as a small grin was pressed across his face.

Sora nodded, "This will be the first time in a while that we all get to finally hang out! This should be great!" Sora exclaimed with excitement in her tone of voice.

_Yep, whatever you say Sora… whatever you say._ Tai had thought as the first bell had rang and students were seated in there seats, with books out and mouths shut…

**__**

To be Continued…

A/N: _Yes this is a triangle love story going on and I know that it's a Sorato at the time but I promise it is a Taiora!! And there's much more than were this all came from!! Be waiting for Part I! Well Please review I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Hikari Takaishi


End file.
